Unwinding
by foreverthehooktomyswan
Summary: All Emma wanted was a night off, and this is what happened...


He was running, running as fast as he could. After getting her distressed call, he felt sick to the bone. He couldn't lose her. That wasn't even an option. Yet here he was running to find her before she was taken away from him. With his phone still clutched in his hand, the call was still active, there was just no one on the other end, well no one conscious. He remembered the ringing of the device. There was indefinite silence before she spoke, but when she finally did, he almost collapsed in fear. He just remembered how she could hardly speak, her weak voice spluttering the sentence that made his heart stop.

Right now he can only hear her ragged breathing, a sign she is still alive, for now. But he has no idea how long she has left. He just keeps running. He knows he's getting closer. His heart is pounding out of his chest. Then he sees her...

_3 Hours Before..._

As the night drew in she was silently hoping for some time alone, she had been so caught up with the Snow Queen and her advances to make the perfect family, that Emma had forgot how to relax. Now that Snow Queen had been defeated, she felt like a weight had been lifted of her shoulders, she can finally breath again. Walking into her newly bought apartment with boxes full of mindless stuff from New York, Emma sighed, she had so much unpacking to do. Slowly she wandered through till she entered her bedroom, it was the centre piece of the whole apartment, it's what had compelled her to buy it on such short notice.

It had two almost full length windows either side of her king-sized bed, looking out onto the sea. The view was truly breathtaking, she just imagined waking up and looking out as the sun rises, feeling so content with her life, finally having the family she always wanted, and even at one point needed. She turned to enter her newly required bathroom, finished in a modern style but with a hint of character. Emma couldn't wait to soak and relax in luke warm water, in her eloquent bath. Turning on the water her thoughts were all centred around one man. A man that always made her happy, even in the most darkest of times. Killian. She smiled to herself, thinking back to when they first met, how much they had changed. It truly shocked her how much she depended on him and he depended on her.

But in a way it warmed her heart.

Entering the bath, she couldn't help but gasp as the hot water reached her slightly chilled body, even though the Ice Queen was gone she still left a chilly mark on the town, either that or winter had come early. Once her whole body was submerged, she felt all her muscles that were once tense, relax. She closed her eyes and just thought about the last few years, about how much had changed, it scared her. If you had asked her 4 years ago if she believed in true love or soul mates, she would've laughed in your face. But now she under the realisation that maybe she had found her true love, her soul mate.

Just as Emma was to be succumbed to sleep, her phone started to ring. She cursed as she rose from the bath, that she spent God knows how long in, grabbing the nearest towel. When she answered she looked at the caller ID, it was David, no her Dad. That was still hard to get used to.

"Hey Emma, one of dwarves thought they saw someone suspicious entering the abandoned warehouse near the port, I'm too busy with Neal right now, is it possible if you could go check it out"

"Yeah sure thing Dad, I'll be over there in a few minutes"

Ending the call she couldn't help feeling disappointed, can she not have one evening to herself.

Making her way towards the warehouse, she tried to figure out who would be breaking into it so late at night, then her thoughts wandered to the thief who always had a way to annoy her, without even trying. She wouldn't be surprised if he was drunk again and he mistaked it for a tavern again. He knew how to rattle her up, that's for sure. He couldn't have given this night a miss and let the sheriff have one night free from any mishaps but it's Storybrooke that would never happen, she thinks to herself.

Then she hears it. With her gun in hand, Emma ran into the unknown.

_Five minutes later, all that could be heard was a scream._


End file.
